Strangers and Chance Meetings
by RandomShinny
Summary: /One shot/AU/SasuSaku/ Could a few chance meetings between strangers really change them? "Dance with me." Sasuke stated, staring down at her. "What?" Sakura aasked, looking up at him, confusion etched upon her face.


A/N: yeah here is my sorry attempt for a one shot. I kinda typed this all up in one sitting and the idea randomly came to me. Sorry if it isn't that good.. but I hope you enjoy! ^___^

NOTE: this is not a songfic, the song is only choses because I can imagine her singing it. It doesn't have anything to do with the relationship in the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto thats kishimoto's or the son Who I hates who Ive been by Reliant K

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dance with me." Sasuke stated, staring down at her.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking up at him confusion etched on her face. People around them continued to socialize and dance to the beat of the soft and music around them, and he continued to stare at her.

* * *

A young girl sat down, acoustic guitar in hand, atop a stool, upon a stage, within a night club down town. Setting the guitar in her lap she begins to count down, "3.. 2.. 1..," She takes a deep breath, shakes her head to get her pink bangs out of her eyes and strums the strings, "I watch the proverbial sunrise, rising up over the Pacific and, you might think I'm losing my mind, but I will shy away from the specifics... 'cause I don't want you to know where I am, 'cause then you'll see my heart, in the saddest state it's ever been.. This is no place to try and live my life.,"

_A young pinkette sat alone on a bench beside the road with the night growing ever darker. With her guitar at her side, she crossed her arms when the wind gave a wicked blow causing goose bumps to face down her spine. Having absolutely no idea when the next bus came by this stop, she decide to wait it out._

_Over the next twenty minutes, she counted, only a single vehicle had passed and it was not the bus much to her dismay. She sighed, defeated, it was kinda ridiculous how long she'd been waiting. Then she heard something, turning her head she watched as someone emerged from the shadows and stepped into the light from the street lamp. As he started walking towards the bench, she cocked a brow at him before going back to look at the street for any signs that the bus may be coming. _

_He looked at her oddly once he sat down, she hadn't even flinched or scooted away in his presence, the presence of a stranger that could very well be a murderer or something. This struck him as odd. After he sat down, she turned back to survey the new stranger. He was dressed in a black coat that seemed like it wouldn't keep him warm if the wind decided to give another fierce blow. His spiked black hair blew gently in the slight breeze, making any assumption that it was gelled like so out the window. This struck her as odd._

_After looking him over she turned toward the road once more. After a few more minutes of silence between them she decided to ask him about the bus. "Do you have any idea when the next bus is coming by here?" She didn't turn to face him she asked._

_He looked at her oddly for a few moments before consulting his watch and replying, "Hn.. about 10-15 minutes." The girl had no idea why, but something about him made her want to talk to him. Maybe he was overly charismatic and he just didn't realize it, and now it was getting to her. Smiling slightly she turned to him and decided to ask the first thing that came to her mind._

_"What do you do for a living?" she asked, her smile almost widening at the face he gave her._

_He was quiet at first but decided to answer, a vague answer, but maybe she would go back to minding her own business if he said something. "I'm self employed."_

_"Hmm.. I see." she replied slightly animatedly as she held her chin in a childish manner. If he was anyone else, he might have laughed. Looking at the guitar case, curiosity got the better of him and he started to prolong there discussion._

_"You?" He asked without giving away any sense of curiosity but rather with an air of 'since you know something about me its only fair if I ask you the same'._

_Turning back to him, that small smile returned, "Me? Well I'm just a musician who plays a few songs here and there at different places. For the next several minutes they sat in silence, it was a comfortable silence. Technically they were still strangers, neither of them knew anything of the other except there employment but for some reason it didn't seem like there would be any reason to feel awkward or paranoid at this point in time._

_Finally the sight of the bus coming around the corner at the end of the street could be seen. In seeing this, the young girl stood, grabbing her guitar and move toward the edge of the road. The man just watched her, contemplating in making the comment that had been circling through his mind since he had sat down next to her on the bench. Knowing that the time he had before she boarded the bus and was gone was wearing thin, he decided to say it. She really was odd and who knows, maybe a bit of advice may help her out in the long run._

_"Your too trusting of people." His voice as flat as it had been before. She just turned and faced him, "I'm a stranger. What if I'm a murderer or something." But when a grin spread across her face, he was throughly confused._

_"Well then I think I would be dead and or kidnapped by now." she replied, humor evident in her voice, but if you listed closely there was an underlying hint of seriousness. _

_"Why?" He inquired on her reason for trust. This attempt to understand her reasoning did not go as he planned, for she shrugged._

_"I'm not quite sure really. You may have all the brooding and looks of someone a young lady should avoid when walking the streets at night, but your charisma made me want to ask you a question." He just looked at her like she was the strangest person he'd ever met. They both exchanged a 'your an really are an odd one' under there breath that went unnoticed by the other. Just as the bus was starting to slow down as it approached the stop she decided to add one last thing before she got aboard the bus. "By the way stranger, the names Haruno Sakura." The the bus came to a complete stop and the doors opened._

_To get her name was not what he expected. So in the same fashion as when he inquired about her employment, he spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke." and made sure that it was loud enough that Sakura would hear before the doors closed behind her. The bus began to drive off before she had even made it to a seat._

_After a few moments Sasuke stood up from the bench and began to walk toward his home, for he only lived a few blocks from the bus stop. He didn't really know why he had stopped in the first place, but decided that it must have been some form of chivalrousness or obligation he felt toward the fact that she was a young lady was sitting all alone on a bench in the middle of the night._

Unknown to her, Sasuke sat in the back of the club watching as she continued to preform.

"Stop right there, thats exactly were I lost it. See that line? Well I never should have crossed it, stop right there, well I never should have said, thats the very moment that I wish I could take back. I'm sorry for, the person I became, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change, I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again,'cause who I am hates who I've been, who I am hates who I've been.."

_There they sat in the coffee shop, in the far booth in the back corner, not conversing at all. Sasuke had walked in to find the women he met at the bus stop three weeks prior to this chance encounter. Being the strange person he was, he was curious so he sat himself down opposite her without so much as a word. When he sat down Sakura's face appeared quite surprised with some shades of amusement. Though now she was looking at him with the look of inquiry, wondering if he was going to say something or if he was going to keep staring at her with that plain 'emotionless' stare that practically shouted 'I'm trying to read you'._

_Eventually she decided to break the silence, "Hello there Sasuke, nice to see you again too. No need to ask what I've been up to, it's all been the same. Oh really? Your boss gave you a raise? Thats wonderful news!" she said quite animatedly, smiling all the while. If he was another person, he may have laughed, but when he saw this he couldn't resit giving her an amused smirk._

_"Well then," He said, making his way to stand up, "Since were done catching up than I should go then." The amused smirk never leaving his face._

_"Sasuke!" She replied, the smile never leaving her face, "No, why don't you tell me about your day? I'll tell you about my day first, that way you wont be shy." He just shook his head at her childishness and listened to what she had to say. Now maybe he will quit looking at her like some sort of puzzle that he'd figure out if he looked at it long enough. To any onlookers, they would appear to be old friends, but in reality this was only there second meeting and they were yet to have a real conversation. Though, neither of them understood why. Sakura continued to go with it, finding it quite fun to be conversing with a stranger in such a manner it made no sense. While Sasuke on the other hand was quite confused at his actions and could offer no explanation for the way he was acting._

_Sitting back down he had to muse over his actions and the person in front of him. He had only spent no more then 30 minutes with her if you added there previous encounter with this current one and she had got him to go along with a joke and found amusement in doing so. He couldn't remember the last time he'd loosened up around anyone, let alone found anything even remotely funny. He didn't have friends either, rather he enjoyed the solidarity of being on his own. When she finished her reiteration of her day, he spoke._

_"I guess it's my turn now ?" Sakura gave a slight pout as to say 'please?' "Alright, I guess it's only fair." Then he looked down in thought. "Well, I woke up today around 11, got up, took a shower, got dressed and came here."_

_"That's not a very exciting story." She replied, a fake pout upon her lips._

_"I'm sorry, but thats all I got. I tried my best." he replied with a sigh._

_"Liar." _

_"Your hard to please."_

_"You don't talk much do you?" Then she shook her head, "Never mind."_

_"What?" He looked at her quizzically._

_"You really are an odd one." Then she just watched him for a few moments while he tried to figure out what was going through her mind, but was failing miserably._

_"I could say the same of you Miss Sakura." And with that they went quiet once more. Sitting there trying to figure each other more now then ever, and now it was Sakura's turn to try to figure out why she continued to go along with this._

_This was not normal. She didn't just strike up a 'conversation' with a stranger, that is if you can even call what they spoke of three weeks ago a conversation. And even if she did, it would never had lead to this. But yet here she was, sitting in a booth with someone guy she met at a bus stop in the middle of the night and only knew his name, that he was self employed and woke up at 11 in the morning, got dressed and headed to this coffee shop! Oh well, she was here and she wasn't necessarily disliking the situation, quite the opposite really. She was just very confused as to why he had even continued to speak to her, let alone sit in her booth to begin with._

_That's when she looked up at the clock, her eyes growing wide. Sasuke looked at her confused. "Shit, I'm going to be late. Sorry Sasuke, but I got to go." She said standing up. Looking at him, she saw something she didn't expect, and wasn't sure if he realized it himself. There seemed to be a bit of disappointment in his eyes amidst the usual confusion. At this she gave him a smile, but it came out halfhearted. "See you around." and with that she exited the coffee shop, Sasuke watching her retreating back._

"Who I am hates who I've been, and who I am will take the second chance you gave me. Who I am hates who I've been, 'cause who I am hates who I've been. I'm sorry for, the person I became, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change, I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again,'cause who I am hates who I've been, who I am hates who I've been.." When the song came to an end there was applause, "Thank you." Sakura replied modestly into the microphone, before getting off the stool leaving the stage.

Sasuke watched as she set the guitar on a stand and descended the stairs to the left of the stage as the next act began set up. Then he began to move, planning on cutting her off before she could disappear completely.

Just when he began regretting coming to the club a voice in the back of his mind reminded him of why he came. It was because she wouldn't leave his mind, every time he passed a bus stop or a coffee shop the memories of there extremely short time spent in each others company would flood his mind. Two whole months had passed and he finally made up him mind. He wanted to feel the way he felt when he was in the coffee shop, though what that was exactly, he wasn't sure. But he had felt it then, and hadn't felt it since.

The music of the act that had finished setting up filled the air, as the distance between them got smaller. Sakura was yet to notice Sasuke, but soon was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him emerge with the crowd. Neither of them said anything for a few moments before it was broken, he spoke first this time.

"Dance with me." Sasuke stated staring down at her.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking up at him confusion etched on her face. People around them continued to socialize and dance to the beat of the soft and slow music around them, and he continued to stare at her.

"Dance with me." He replied, this time softer, taking a step closer, closing the distance between them. A slight blush began to appear on her cheeks, something that surprised her. Then thinking it over, she decided to with it.

"Alright, but on one condition." she started, placing her arms around his neck. He seemed to tense up for a few moments but eventually loosened up.

"Whats that?" He asked in that monotone voice that he noted he needed to work on.

"Since were practically strangers, we'll play 20 questions. But we'll alternate who ask the questions, that way it will be fair." Sasuke just nodded.

"You really are an odd one Miss Sakura."

"I could say the same thing about you." she retorted. "Now lets see, I'll ask the first question!" He just rolled his eyes slightly at her exclamation. "Hmm... whats your favorite food?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/n: There you go! Yeah, it sucks I know, but feel free to let me know if you agree and or disagree, lol. I can't write these, it's totally out of my comfort zone, but I tried. ^____^

RANDOMSHINNY


End file.
